


Mission Successful

by naRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Detroit Evolution, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Old Married Couple, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Set in the world of Detroit EvolutionBased on a tweet by Michelle:"I love ugly crying at y'alls DE Nines Moves On After Gavin Dies Of Old Age fics but I also kinda want a bicentennial man vibe where Nines wears out just as much as a human would, and makes his synth skin/hair look older to match Gav and they peacefully die in their sleep together"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127
Collections: Detroit Evolution Works by naRK800





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little tricky to weave in the fact that Nines looks old so just know that these two are genuine grandpas. 
> 
> Also i was going to mention that Gavin doesn't have any teeth when they smooch but i couldn't bring myself to do it, i kept laughing too much. You can choose whether Gavin has teef in that part but i need you to know that boy is all gums in my head when i wrote it
> 
> Additionally, an ICD is a pacemaker that has a defibrillator, which will zap the heart to kickstart it automatically. Current ICD's don't send messages (that i know of) but it's not unrealistic for it to make that leap soon imo.

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice was tinny and glitched, as it often was when he spoke quietly. His voice modulator needed replacing, along with a dozen other things, but it had already been repaired three times over the decades. Nines saw no reason to replace it until it broke completely. 

“Mmm?” Gavin murmured, reaching up to rub his thumb just above Nines’ Adam’s apple. His skin retracted in a fragmented, somewhat glitched fashion they had both gotten used to over time. “What? You want me to move, you’re gonna have to wait.”

“No, not that. I wanted to ask - If you could go back in time and relive any day, which one would it be?” 

From where he was sprawled out along Nines, his face tucked in beneath his ear against his neck, his leg hooked over Nines’ thigh, and his arm resting against Nines’ shoulder beneath their heavy duvet, Gavin laughed quietly. Nines’ hand was threaded into Gavin’s salt and pepper hair, and with each movement of his fingers the joint casing of his knuckles clicked softly as they slid against his digits. Nines’ face was as aged as Gavin’s, his silver hair streaked with dark grey in the sideburns. It helped excuse his aging chassis, and the slowness that came from his lack of repairs.

“The day after our wedding,” Gavin said, his voice quiet and rough with old age. 

“Not the wedding itself?” 

“Nah, the day after. Wedding itself was full of getting dressed and doing ceremony and meet and greets and all that shit. The next day, though,” Gavin sighed, and Nines felt him get a little heavier. “Next day i got to wake up in your arms as your husband, and it was the best fucking feeling in the world. It was just you and me the whole day. I think i was giddy for a week, but that first day was the best.” 

Nines didn’t answer straight away. His HUD was flooded with red alerts from Gavin’s ICD. Nines’ eyes shuddered closed as he searched for emergency services, and kept the number on hold as more alerts popped up. 

“Whatta ‘bout you?” Gavin mumbled, “What’s your best day.”

“It’s tempting to say our wedding as well, but…” Nines smiled, despite himself, his joints creaking as he turned his face to press his lips against his forehead. “I think it was the day you retired from being Captain. We suddenly had all this time to pursue things together. I got to see a completely new side to you. We got this place and i got to transform the garden. We fixed those bikes and road tripped until we hated it,” Nines said, and felt Gavin grin against his neck. “You found Roadkill in the middle of nowhere.”

“That cat was a dick,” Gavin mumbled affectionately.

“All of our cats have had unfavourable personalities, it seems,” Nines pointed out, crossing out more popups from Gavin’s ICD. His LED had shifted to red, but the circle was fragmented in places where the light was breaking down. 

“Yeah.”

As Gavin became heavier and heavier against him, Nines noticed his breathing began to thin. He wasn’t inhaling as deeply, and his heart wasn’t beating as strongly. Nines tried to curl his fingers into Gavin’s shoulder, but they jammed up and stiffened before he could hold on too tightly. Nines didn’t need to be an android to understand what was happening. He didn’t need to be human to feel his heart break, either - to feel the start of it hollowing him out and leaving him empty. 

Nines shifted, and using the hand in Gavin’s hair, he gently tilted his husband’s jaw so he could kiss him. Gavin made a soft rumbling sound and hooked a clumsy arm around Nines’ neck. They sunk back into the pillows as they shared a long kiss that burrowed into Nines and filled him with an odd peace. He went back to combing the grey hair out of Gavin’s face, scritching his fingers along his scalp the way he liked it. It made Gavin melt with a sigh, their foreheads pushed together as Gavin began to drift off. 

“I love you so much, Gavin,” Nines murmured. 

“Love you too, Tincan. Best thing that ever happened to this old bastard was you,” he sighed, sliding his hand up to cradle Nines’ jaw, and falling asleep in the same position. 

As Gavin slept, Nines monitored the way Gavin’s breathing continued to get weaker, the way his ICD started sending more frequent alerts. Nines’ scanning technology had been malfunctioning for years, but it worked enough for him to realise that Gavin’s kidneys weren’t doing the best, either. He was dying, as all humans did. He had been dying for months. 

Nines methodically signed into CyberLife and cleared his memory backup files. He wrote an email to Ada, scheduled to be sent in the early morning. And finally, just as Gavin’s ICD prompted him to call emergency services, Nines closed his eyes and initiated a factory reset and indefinite shutdown. 

His mission to befriend Gavin Reed had been perfectly successful. They had accomplished a long and wonderful career together, and moved on to a fulfilling retirement. They had raised 13 cats together, three reptiles, and at one point some chickens. And they had loved. They had loved more than either of them had ever thought possible. 

As much as he tried not to, thick tears slid down Nines’ cheek when Gavin took his last breath, and his heart went still in his chest. It was peaceful, and painless, his weight heavy against Nines’ chest. He didn’t stop combing his hand through Gavin’s hair. He didn’t stop holding him. It was hard to process that Gavin wasn’t there - it didn’t feel real. 

When Nines’ shutdown timer reached 98%, Nines lowered his arm to rest on Gavin’s shoulder while his fingers became stationary in his hair. He pressed their foreheads together a little firmer, smiled when he reached 99%, took one last, creaking, malfunctioning breath - and let it go as he reached 100%. 

Nines’ LED flickered, spun blue, before finally going blank - lifeless and at peace, and wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. Of the man he’d always loved, right from the very start. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO i was originally going to have Gav and Nines die together at the same time in bed, but that seemed terribly like.... unlikely. So instead we have Nines sort of like, "my mission is complete c,:"
> 
> Shoutout to Michelle for the fic idea!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


End file.
